The future of Revan
by revanchists unite
Summary: ignore the first 3 chapters they are really bad its my first fic so sorry for terrible plot and writing. during a flight to bring a strange cargo back to the jedi council revan is transported almost 4000 years into the future with only his two droids for company he must find a way to defeat an old enemy everyone thought was gone rated T for violence and language
1. Prologue: the event

Darth Revan former dark lord of the sith was was speeding through,space on his starship the Ebon Hawk on route to the planet Coruscant.

He was carrying a strange cargo, a crystal from the planet Korriban that seemed to be able to bend the space around it. He was bringing this amazing discovery to the jedi council for inspection.

''okay T3 prep the hyperdrive I want to get back soon''

His utility droid T3-M4 beeped happily and moved off to da as he was asked.

Statement: master are you sure you want that inept bucket of bolts to be messing with your ship I will still, happily terminate it for you. Revan chuckled at his hand built assassin amused by his eagerness for violence.'' that wont be necessary HK but hey im sure we can find, some lowlife on coruscant for you to eliminate''. Revan headed to the cockpit to start the hyperdrive ''is the course plotted T3'' the beeped in acknowledgement,''great lets get away from this dustball'' he exclaimed happily.

As the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace Revan noticed the ship growing noticeably brighter each moment,'' uh T3 HK what the hell is going on!''

Surprised statement: oh master I think my circuits are being overloaded I am shutting down to prevent damage to my memory banks. ''dammit HK really now great timing T3 what is going on T3'' he turned and saw the droid shutting itself down as well.

Well isn't this great im so screwed!'' he yelled

then as quickly as it started it was over the light started fading and the droids rebooted themselves.


	2. Chapter 1: disturbance in the force

'' Well that was uh weird Revan stated shaking his head, '' T3 you got any idea what just happened, ''beep bleep vroom'' the droid replied, ''SHIT'' Revan yelled '' what do you mean a hyperspace anomaly''

Reply: master I think the small annoying droid is trying to express his idiocy and say that he doesnt know, revan shook his head at his assassin droid ''HK stop insulting T3 now isnt the time''.

Meanwhile

Coruscant: jedi temple.

During a meeting of the jedi council almost every master in the room cried out in agony, ''what the heck was that yelled Mace  
Windu after they had recovered '' a great disturbance in the force replied the grand master Yoda ''a great guilt I feel coming from its source.

Master what do you mean a great guilt asked master shaak ti

'' know this I do not replied Yoda.

The Ebon Hawk

''T3 check the hyperdrive for damage HK check our course

Statement of course master but please order me to terminate a meatbag next time''Revan laughed loudly after the shock of whatever the hell just happened Hks humour helped calm him down.

as he calmed down T3 rolled back into the cockpit and reported that the hyperdrive had suffered no damage.

'' really well maybe the force doesn't want us to die just yet then said Revan. '' oh shit I forgot the crystal, he rushed out of the cockpit to the main hold and on there on the holo terminal was the remains of the crystal '' well you two I think, I know what caused our ' hyperspace anomaly' the damn crystal'' shouted revan to the droids in the cockpit.

Helpful statement: master I have taken the liberty of checking the galaxy map we are half an hour from Coruscant'' thanks HK replied Revan '' wait did you say half an hour as in an hour standard time''.

Aggravated answer: yes master are my vocal processors malfunctioning or is your meaty brain having difficulty processing the information that has entered it'', HK why are you such a bastard chuckled Revan.

Answer: master this is how you built me but please don't change my programming I take so much joy out of causing pain to meatbags.

''Well HK as you asked so nice I will only add a pacifism package'',

Horrified statement oh no master please don't I will not be able to live without the cries of meatbags filling my noise intakers.

HK HK calm down all right it was a joke.

Grateful reply: oh thank the maker master.

Coruscant

''hey why does everything look different'' Revan asked himself ''ah its probably nothing just my imaagination T3 can you set us down outside the temple I want to ask the masters about our discovery... what's left of it anyway'' he whined.

As Revan stepped out of the Ebon Hawk he was met with a stony faced korun '' uh hey I have never seen you before'' mace windu looked at him before motioning to 3 men In golden armour. ''gaurds escort this man back into his ship and send him on his way he is obviously drunk'' ''hey wait what im not drunk im back from my trip'' ''yes from a bar'' the man before him said ''now take off that mask so we have your face for security records'' ''hey im not taking off my mask do you know who I am'' exclaimed Revan. Windu looked at him before replying ''should I'' '' uh well let me think yes im on the jedi council you know the guys who live in this damn temple''

''really'' the korun said and what's your name'' Revan he said.

As he said that Mace recognised the mask he was wearing a mask not seen since shortly after the jedi civil war. ''This isn't possible'' he said before calling Yoda on his comlink ''master I have a man in the armour and mask of darth revan out here he claims to be him'' suddenly Revan gripped his arm '' I claim nothing and I am no Darth I am just Revan now and who are you'' asked.

''My name is Mace Windu jedi master Mace Windu'' he said before one the temple guards knocked Revan out from behind.

AN: if you would like to see the droid speak actually written so that you know what the droids like T3 are saying review saying it or PM me


	3. Chapter 2: new age new mission

Revan awoke with a young mirialan gir staring at him'' uh hi what's with the looks'' he asked '' oh your awake you took a pretty bad blow'' ''no kidding where am I''

''your in the healing chambers of the jedi temple''

''so your apologising for what your own people did unnecessarily and you haven't reprogrammed me with a new identity im happy about that but uh who are you and I mean all of you ive never seen any of you''

''the jedi council scanned your mind while you where out they say the believe you but they wont tell anyone what they mean they want to meet you in the council chambers.''

thanks for telling me I wait what do you mean they had to scan my mind? They know who I am!''

that's another thing, they said they would explain it when they saw you''.

''Right anyway where are my manners my name is, Revan who are you''?

''Im padawan Bariss Ofee''

right ill buy you something for not making me think im a jawa or anything''. Revan laughed she looked at him questioningly '' oh its a long story'' he said.

Once he had entered the council chambers he became something wasn't right he recognised none of them, but that didnt stop him from joking about his situation. ''hey guys so im gone like a week everything changes and the council gets replaced nice to know how much I keep everything together''

Mace looked at this strange man and couldent believe that this was the famous general from the mandolorian wars he just well he didn't fit with the descriptions.

''Your time this is not master Revan many years it has been since you were last seen''

yeah right no really what happened, to the council sighing master secura started to fill him in along with Yoda and mace Windu the only jedi not there by holocall.

After they had finished Revan collapsed to his knees thinking about all the people he knew Jolee, Carth, Mission, Zaalbaar and most of all Bastila his wife they would have never known what happened to him.

The council looked on at this broken man if they didnt know why he was upset, they would have have been angry at the show of such strong emotion.

Yoda sighed and began to speak. ''a proposition for you we have lead a small squad of commandos, you will''

Revan looked at the small troll like jedi master '' a squad he said his eyes lightning up, that doesn't sound to bad''

''yes the squad is designated delta squad and they are about to leave for the planet cristophsis to bring supplies and a new padawan learner to the battle'' said master Windu.

''fine ill lead em anything I should know''

oh yes said master plo koon a lot and they begin to tell him about the clone wars''

as Revan was about to leave he remembered about his droids '' hey what did you do with my droids and my ship'' he asked.

''They are in the temple hanger the droids have not been permitted to leave your ship'' said Mace Windu

thank you he said before leaving to embark on his new and first mission in this new age.


	4. Chapter 3: Christophsis

As Revan entered the hanger a clone soldier in an advanced white and orange armour suit, walked up to him" sir delta three eight reporting for duty"

"three eight"? Revan asked raising an eyebrow"don't you have a name"?

"sir we clones don't have names only numbers surely you know that after all this war has been a long one"

not for me it hasn't" Revan replied with a smirk but anyway im gonna assume your the squad leader"

"yes sir over there in the yellow trimmed armour is delta six two or Scorch and the green is delta four oh or Fixer"

"great so they have names and and numbers are you sure you dont have a name"

"we have names within the squad they call me boss"

"well that fits" Revan said anyway welcome to the Ebon Hawk try not to piss off the droids"

"uh yes sir come on men time to get some action".

Christophisis

"They're back" yelled Anakin Skywalker to his, old master Obi-Wan Kenobi." I told you this victory was too easy" replied Obi-Wan, "we never should have sent the ship back for supplies"

"it wasnt my idea to send the ship back" retorted Anakin

"all right men carried on Obi-Wan ignoring him "second wave incoming"

"Rex you and your men follow me and get the jump packs"

"right away sir" answered Rex and moved off

Obi-Wan continued to give out orders "Cody battle positions".

The droid army continued advance ignoring the heavy shelling from the republic artillery cannons backed up by tall walkers with four spider like legs and a bulb shaped head (I could not find any source saying what these droids were sorry for the vague descriptions) "Skywalker should have attacked by now" Cody yelled angrily "don't worry he knows the plan" Obi-Wan shouted back while deflecting red blaster bolts back at the droids.

on top of a building watching the battle Anakin sergeant Rex and his squad suited up for battle.

"whats our plan of attack sir" asked Rex.

Follow me anaking replied cryptically before using the force to fuel a huge leap right onto one of the droid walkers heads, igniting his blue lightsaber he waited for his men to jump after him.

Landing on the ground Rex and his men fired their blasters up at the huge droids while Anakin reflected the blaster shots from another one of the bulb droids into the one he was standing on.

(AN: they aren't called bulb droids but that s what ive named them for lack of a better one if someone can tell me what they are called id be grateful)

Behind Anakin and Rex's squad Obi-Wan and what was left of the clone defences pushed up Obi-Wan sprinted through the droids slicing wildly with his saber and taking, out droid after droid with well aimed strikes while also using a series of twirls and spins to redirect the blaster fire back at their attackers.

Meanwhile Anakin had leapt of the head of the bulb droid down onto one of its legs cutting a hole in the armour and deflecting shots into it destroying jumping of the droids leg and as it fell and onto another one. Using the same tactic of blaster deflection, Anakin managed to destroy the bulb droid shooting at him before cutting through the leg of the one he was standing on.

Landing with a slice to a B1 battle droids midsection he met up with Obi-Wan.

"we are going to need reinforcements" he told Obi-Wan

"we haven't been able to get through to the admiral" Obi-Wan told him

Shortly after the artillery forced the retail clans AAT tanks to retreat.

"They are pulling back" observed Anakin as a shuttle flew overhead followed by a larger ship that none of them recognised,

"looks like help has arrived" said Obi-Wan happily

AN: sorry for the lengh of the chapter this is the first proper peice of writing also please tell me how you want me tto handle ahsoka i thought it would be interesting having her as revans padawan but im not sure how to make her his maybe anakin doesnt like having a wall dropped on him or something like that


	5. Chapter 5: there has been a mistake

AN: Before I start id just like to say that im taking a lot of inspiration and very likely ideas from LadyDae, Sith Lord Darth Revan erttheking and SaintsOfAllSaints01 the last of which is the person who persuaded me to write this. So without further ado here is the chappie

Soz forgot DISCLAIMER: if I owned star wars this wouldn't be fanfiction (I dont own star wars please don't kill me disney)

Republic dropship

Ahsoka Tano, was excited more excited then she could remember ever being she had finally reached the rank, of Padawan and was going to be assigned to a jedi master. The young togruta, thought it was funny how her new master had no idea what he was in for.

The Ebon Hawk

''Okay delta squad its time to get moving'' Revan shouted from the cockpit. ''Sir yes sir'' said Fixer always the one to follow orders, ''uh fixer I think he just wanted us to get ready not jog on the spot'' said Scorch laughing as Revan walked into the hold in his armour (picture will be posted soon so you know what he looks like)and battered mask. ''alright men were coming in to land and I sense I ain't the only jedi joining the fray''

Agitated query: Master why do you insist on working with these pacifist meatbags they hold us back from slaughter.

Delta squad laughed at the droid all of them thinking the same thing,

what sort of jedi has his own psycho assassin droid.

'' I built him years ago Revan stated as way of explanation

''uh sir how did you know what I was thinking'' asked boss slightly alarmed.

Under his mask revan smirked '' you think loudly he said.

Revan stepped of the Ebon Hawk too see to jedi talking to a toung togruta as he got closer one of them turned round and said ''here he is Ahsoka meet your new master''

''what no there's been a mistake I haven't been assigned a padawan''

''actually you have and its me'' said Ahsoka.

''don't get snippy with me and WAIT A MOMENT THIS IS A KRIFFING WARZONE WHAT IS A CHILD DOING HERE'' yelled Revan

''Anakin looked at him in surprise ''where have you been every padawan and knight is being called out''

''even the ones with no experience it seems'' Revan observed angrily.

''whats the big deal anyway master Yoda thinks im ready''

''well then master Yoda is a fool''

everyone looked at him in shock ''he is the grandmaster of the order and you are someone no one here has ever met respect would help with your first impressions'' said Obi-wan.

Hopeful Query: Master this meatbag has insulted you can I blast it.

Everyone turned to face the droid ''well that didnt help with the first impressions now did it laughed Revan ''and when you've seen the things I have not to mention done them you will realise why I dont think very highly of the council'' Revan said.

''yes yes were sure you've seen and done great things but we need to figure out how to stop that deflector shield.''

''we could sneak through'' suggested Ahsoka.

''No''said Revan ''that would be impossible unless you can turn yourself into a droid'' his voice trailed off,

''no we are not using HK dont even ask''

''how about hiding under a box'' suggested Anakin deadly serious.

15 minutes later

''If this works then I will run around the temple naked'' whispered Revan as he and ahsoka slowly crawled through the lines of battle droids.

''thats a horrible thought'' Ahsoka said grimacing

''you dont even know what I look like'' he shot back,

''well im sure you wear a mask for a reason''

''not the one you think I do'' he answered sounding upset.

5 more minutes later

''Ah I cant stand this anymore I have to stand up'' Ahsoka said standing up but keeping the box covering their torsos and above,

''dammit Ahsoka you've got to be careful you never know what your gonna run into'' he said a few seconds before Ahsoka fell over

standing up he saw a destroyer droid activating its energy shield.

''see what I mean;'' he said calmly before crushing the droid with the force Ahsoka looked at him in awe she had never seen anyone who could simply use the force to penetrate a droideka energy shield before.

The battlefield

''Rex, cover the right flank cody you and your men garrison those buildings and fire from above me and Obi-wan will stall them down here'' anakin yelled at the clone commanders before rushing forward into battle.

Obi-wan having already started attempting to stall the droids cut threw droid after droid until eventually finding himself surrounded until Anakin leapt over his head slicing three B1 battle droids in half and pushing the rest away with the force.

''thank you Anakin but couldnt you be a tad faster next time Obi-wan quipped Anakin ignored him and shouted that there wouldn't be a next time if Revan and Ahsoka did not hurry up

vicinity of the shield generator

''look master there it is'' said Ahsoka excitedly before running ahead.

''a few years ago and I would have done exactly that'' he thought before realising that there sensers dotting the landscape all around the generator Ahsoka wait he yellled,

just before she tripped over one

that cant be good he said before a load of retail droids burst from the ground in front of Ahsoka.

She realising the troouble she was in ignited her lightsaber holding it in a reverse shien grip.

''that's interesting'' thought Revan he had used the same style for a time mainly in the shadow lands,of kashyyyk, he had always been clumsy with and decided against using it anymore.

Watching as she cut the head of one off and it rolled over lots more sensers causing at least 5 times as many, droids to burst from the ground .

''who's side are you on anyway'' he yelled at her

upset she turned around ''im setting the charges''

revan reflected bolt after bolt at his attackers but they still managed to back him against a wall.

Seeing that her master was in trouble Ahsoka used all her focus to bring the wall down, Revan seeing this picked the wall up with the force and swing it around him destroying the droids.

''what was that you coud have got me killed''

''I know what im doing you would have gone through the hole''

did you set the charges he asked

pulling out the detonator she smirked before blowing up the generator.

AN: okay no more movie parts from her on in at least I dont have any planned or show parts for that matter

any way please review if you dont like it tell me why and if you do well tell me how I can improve any this is revenchists unite signing off.


	6. not a chapter (important plot details)

Hey guys this isnt a chappie persay but I would recommend reading it none the less im gonna fledh out somw of the things that happened differently in my story than canon now the info

but before that i have to put this in I DONT BLOODY OWN STAR WARS I WISH I DID

and you should be familier with the video games

knights of the old republic

knights of the old republic 2 :the sith lords

star wars republic commando

so big changes

-Darth nihlius being the awesomo (yes awesomo sue me I think its cool) that he is is still alive WHAAAT i know I know hear me out nihlius betrayed sion after betraying traya leaving him to fight his own battles when he was meant to attack telos so basically hes been in the unknown regions for like 4000 years I wanted him in my story its the only way it could happen (soz mates)

-revan did NOT kill malak im gonna have some horrible shit happen to revan so I dont want him having killed his best friend as well instead he captured him and the republic executed him(may or may not come up in the story)

-ages ahsoka is 16 I dont think it makes sense that the jedi would send a 14 year old girl into a war. (and to think lucas wanted her to be 11)

oh and revans 24 cause why not his age has never been specified

-character design: all the characters look like they do in their best sources (clone wars chars from the tv show revans gang from the games (same with delta squad ooh bracketception)

now smaller shizzle

-star wars swears im gonna mix it with swears that are real and star wars ones

-violence its probably gonna be graphic later

-sexual content I dont know about this and its been bugging me please post a review saying what pairings you would like and I will take what ever sounds good

after thoughts

padme is dead I dont like her so she uh I dont know I will kill her in a flashback or something so no anime uh ani/me thats better hehe.

And I almost forgot im struglling for ideas for just about everything so please pm me or post a review giving em.

There was more stuff to say but I forgot what it was so bye and I hope to release the next chappie within the week (I HOPE also ive got so much stuff in brackets on this page)


	7. Chapter 7: the truth

AN: so during last chapter I may have sorta forgot about delta squad oops but dont worry I put them in cause I like them not because of anything else this is a Revan story with a large amount of Ahsoka(shes my fav character alright leave me alone) and anakin and obi-wan so delta squad are on the side lines for now.

''So master howd I do'' asked Ahsoka excitedly

''really you need to ask lets make a list shall we first you almost killed me second you almost killed me and third you almost killed me'' Revan smirked beneath his mask knowing that she thought he was angry at her.

''Yeah but''... Ahsoka don't worry im kidding although if theres a next time please don't try and drop a wall on me''

''you needed help''

trust me ive fought legions of sith a few droids aren't a cause for concern''

''legions?'' questioned Ahsoka ''but no ones seen the sith in like years''

shit muttered Revan realising that he shouldn't have mentioned his ''previous'' life.

''Ill tell you some other time''

''okaaaay'' she relented albeit reluctantly.

20 minutes later

republic base

''Hey master look its that Revan guy and his padawan'' Anakin pointed out to Obi-wan

''ah so it is I assume your going to give me my five credits later and not tell them about how you gambled against them?'' Obi-wan asked.

Of course ill pay you later ***cough* **no I wont *cough*''

''my mask picked that conversation up by the way'' shouted Revan

ah well uh you see uh the council want you to head back to Coruscant anyway this, battle is over and they want to know how it went''

''nice change of subject I assume they want to see her as-well'' he said pointing to Ahsoka

''yeah they do I got the impression they dont trust you''

''of course not cmon snips you get to see the best ship in the galaxy or close to it ages ago''

hey dont call me snips my names Ahsoka''

''yeah but your my snippy little padawan so thats your name now have fun''

''oh great'' she said

7 Hours later

the Ebon Hawk

Ahsoka couldn't sleep, she could hear noises coming from the cargo hold so she decided to get out of bed and check them out as she got closer she realised it was Revan and he was talking to someone.

Yes Meetra I know I need to be careful but you know as-well as I do the Darth Revan side is gone I can control it im not going to go on a rampage

Ahsoka looked through the circular doorway to see a glowing woman shimmering blue and talking to Revan who was hitting a big punching bag. This was the first time she had seen him without his armour and mask on his appearance wasn't what she expected.

He had long hair in a mullet and his face though scarred wasn't in anyway disfiqured or mutilated he had a strong build but he wasn't a sheet of muscle he was the perfect weight to be strong and fast at the same time.

I know Revan but what if people found out your responsible for millions of deaths billions even you were the dark lord of the sith for force sake.

Ahsoka gasped Revan turned alarmed

I was unaware you shadow looked like a togruta'' meetra surik said before fading away.

Ahsoka ran into her room grabbing her lightsaber and activating its emerald blade.

''Ahsoka stop being stupid you dont know the whole stiory there isnt anything to be afraid of''

''get back'' she yelled at him

''look I will explain everything but first calm down or my HK droid will kill you for threatening me he isnt very nice to people''

You were a sith she shouted at him I cant trust you

I know I know really I do I did horrible things before I was brought back from the darkness but please im not going to hurt you or anyone else so you dont have to slice my head off''

no I dont trust you

okay then the hard way it is he said before sending into the wall with the force while pulling her lightsaber to him.

''Right before you attack me I was the dark lord of the sith darth Revan''..(tells the story of kotor 1 with changes to it to fit in with my version of the universe along with the events of chapters 1-3)

im far from a good person but im not going to kill you Ive had lots of chances already.

Here T3 come show Ahsoka the holo of the ''gang'' T3-M4 rolled up to them before a holo picture appeared above hos head of Revan, Bastila, Jolee, carth, mission, zallbar, HK-47, T3-M4, Canderous, and Meetra Surik.

Revan named them all before telling to get some sleep,

''oh and im gonna keep your lightsaber for a while I dont want to wake up missing a kidney''.

Okay goodnight Revan

An: I wrote six different chapters before deciding on this one and yes In my universe meetra wasnt exiled she stayed as a jedi and helped reven on his quest foe the star forge although was killed by malak on the leviathan trying to help him and bastila

okay so hope you enjoyed the chapter I sure as hell didnt enjoy staying up till 5 in the morning with no sleep going through my 4 chapters and writing another 2before deciding my first one worked best.

Remember to review mates pretty please first reviewer gets internet cookies and free access to hardcore star wars laser fetish porn in their imagination.


End file.
